<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Classroom, My Rules by PrinceofDarkness15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430001">My Classroom, My Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15'>PrinceofDarkness15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Consensual Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Professor Ben Solo, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Taking another whack at this fanfic!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Classroom, My Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taking another whack at this fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "<em>Please</em>, ask me again why on earth I agreed to this?"</p><p>Rey Kenobi feels like she's asked herself this <em>same</em> question for the one-hundred millionth time in the last twenty-four hours. Yet, here she stands outside <em>his</em> door, her eyes glancing across the engraved gold plague written across the door:<strong> Professor K. Ren.</strong></p><p>Raising a nervous hand, she knocks and patiently waits for a reply. "Come in," calls out a deep, soothing voice.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Rey reaches for the door-knob and pushes. There he is, sitting behind his desk; laptop open and an ink-pen grazing his perfect rose-colored lips. A smile slowly appears on the corner of his lips, which causes a shrill of emotions to explode within her. There is no denying the inevitable here: Professor Ren<em> is</em> HOT!</p><p>Dark, inky jet black hair that curled upwards just at the collar of his buttoned-down shirt, matching dark eyes that seemed to stare right into your very soul. His physique was rather impressive; tall and fit, he loomed over every student walking on campus. His overall, cut-off behavior though, it what made him seem so intimidating. You never quite knew whether Ren what sort of mood he was in. </p><p> "You wanted to see me, Professor?" Rey murmured, her voice shaky.</p><p> "Yes, actually, I did, Miss Kenobi," Ren said with a nod. He gestures towards the empty chair in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."</p><p> "Am I in trouble, Professor?"</p><p>Ren's eyebrows lift at the question, and he watches her facial movements carefully. Out of every student he's taught in his last five years teaching at Jakku University, she's been one of the very few to give him problems, if <em>any</em> at all. </p><p><em>She actually thinks she's in trouble?</em>, Ren thinks to himself as he studies her nervous expression, deeper. She's <em>so</em> innocent. <em>So</em> pure. So completely unaware of the world around her. It's enduring as it is incredibly sexy.</p><p> "Why do you think that you are in trouble, Miss Kenobi?" he asked carefully.</p><p>Her face goes from a faint shade of pink to a deep crimson red in a matter of seconds. He's made her blush and that fills the twenty-nine year Professor with an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. </p><p> "I-I suppose when your Professor asks you to stay after class, one would assume that they were in trouble, I-I guess."</p><p>A smile reaches his lips, leaving her stomach doing instant somersaults. "Just because I asked you to see me after class, doesn't always mean it's for bad- behavior, Miss Kenobi."</p><p> "Oh....right," says Ren, brushing her hair behind her ears in a nervous fashion. She doesn't think Ren notices this, but here lately, Ren's noticed every little detail about Rey Kenobi...<em>.everything.</em></p><p> "I simply want to offer you some help, is all," he continues, his large hands now gripping the side of the desk. Rey's eyes flickered down to his forearms, watching the tension in his muscles tighten. "I know essays are not always the easiest thing to write, especially in MLA format. What you have on this...." he pauses, reaching for the paper she had handed in at the beginning of the class. "...has some good points, but I can help you make it even better."</p><p> "Y-You would offer to do that? For me?"</p><p>She blinked, shocked at his proposal to offer her his help. Ren cocked his head to the side, astounded that she would even think this. Yet, it was the unsaid things that Ren kept hidden in the shadows of his mind, that tore through his soul. For Rey Kenobi....a student who had become so much more to him....he'd practically do <em>anything.</em> And I mean, <em>anything. </em></p><p>He didn't want to call it <em>"love",</em> because that would appear to be a bit too serious for his tastes, but maybe he could settle more for something like "admiration" or maybe even a "crush", because the butterfly feelings were there, but that was all. </p><p> "Miss Kenobi, I am a teacher. Helping you to achieve your goals in any way that I can is my job. Not to offer you my help would make me....well, it wouldn't allow me to serve my purpose."</p><p> "No, I didn't mean....I wasn't trying...."</p><p> "Relax, Kenobi, this isn't an interrogation," said Ren, smiling up at her. He found the nervous affect that he seemed to be having upon her....<em>thrilling.</em> She was nervous and it showed most plainly on her face and in her body language. </p><p> "Right, right, of course, silly me," Rey nodded, her cheeks turning even redder. "Forgive me, Professor."</p><p> "No worries, Miss Kenobi," Ren then reached into the breast pocket of his jacket, pulling out his cell-phone. She blinked when he extended towards her. "It might be easier for us to communicate via email or by phone. Put your number into the contact section."</p><p>When she didn't immediately take it, he seemed to think she was having second thoughts on taking him up on his offer to help her out. She didn't need to be afraid. His intentions were pure---well, mostly, that is. There was the notion he had of wanting to kiss her on her lips, but he'd never act on those impulses unless she<em> wanted</em> him too first.</p><p> "S-Sure,"</p><p>Ren watched with curiosity as Rey took his phone and immediately began putting in her contact information. It was a façade she was projecting here; a brave face to keep her true feelings, <em>all</em> of which seemed to be about Ren himself, out of the open. Clearly, she wasn't comfortable with the notion of him catching onto the way he was making her feel. </p><p> "Here you go," said Rey, handing him back his phone. "I don't normally check my email all that often unless it's something extremely important, so it might be easier just for you to text me."</p><p> "Completely noted," Ren nodded curtly, rising to his feet. "I'll text you the second I find a moment to clear my schedule, that way we can decided on when and where to meet." </p><p>However, unbeknownst to Rey, the meeting place was simple: My classroom, my rules. While Professor Ren might have projected his gentle, more understanding demeanor towards her in this exact moment, Rey Kenobi was yet to meet the darker version of the man sitting before her. The one that wanted to dominant her <em>very</em> existence in the bedroom, the one that wanted to claim her soul as well as her heart. </p><p> “Sounds good. I’ll see you around then, Professor?” Rey asked.</p><p>A sensual grin immediately broke across his face. It caused Rey to shift uncomfortably where she stood, but it did not send her running for the hills, which told Ren....she was interested in what he had to offer her. Wicked games weren’t normally his specialty, but with Kenobi, the Skywalker/Solo was more than willing to bend and perhaps <em>even</em> break his own set of rules. </p><p> “I certainly look forward to it, Miss Kenobi,” he smiled and watched with peaked interest as she turned and made her way out of the classroom as fast as her long legs could carry her. </p><p>The door had closed with a faint <em>'click'</em> and Ren finally felt he was able to breathe again, unfortunately, it didn't stop the ache in the crotch of his jeans. The reasonable thing for him to do was to do was to take care of the situation---<em>head-on</em>, no pun intended.</p><p>He could make a run to the nearest bathroom, pick a stall, lock the door, and pump his cock until he was rid of the fantasy that he had built up in his mind within the fifteen minutes Rey Kenobi had been sitting in that chair directly in front of him, but that would only solve half of his problem. The other half would still exit afterwards and that was his growing desires for her. </p><p>He wanted her in <em>all</em> the worse ways; on his bed, on the edge of his desk, against the wall, out on the balcony of his two-bedroom condo, hell, maybe even on the school campus bus? He supposed it didn't matter where his fantasies played out, he just wanted her.<em> All</em> of her. </p><p>Pulling out his cell-phone he was already breaking his major first rule as he began typing out a message to Rey: <em>Investing. </em></p><p>Investing meant <em>putting</em> in the time, actually <em>making</em> an effort, and <em>allowing</em> yourself to be emotionally available to...<em>well,</em> anything. Ren didn't do relationships; whether romantic or not. It always got awkward or messy in the long run and the idea of committing himself to one woman for an extended period of time literally scared the living-shit out of him. </p><p><em>No one's asking you to committee to anything here</em>,<em> Ren</em>, he tried to tell himself as he continued typing out his message, his foot tapping nervously against the floor. His cock was still so hard.....so <em>very</em> painfully hard. </p><p> "<em>Fuck</em> it," he grunted, slamming his thumb on send and watching his message disappear. "I'm going to hell, anyways."</p><p>Accepting his fate, he finished typing out his message and slammed his thumb down on the send button. Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long for a response. It was short, sweet and straight to the point. Just the way he liked things. Nothing too complicated.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">3:39PM</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure, that's fine. I'll meet you in the lower library around four o'clock tomorrow. I'm afraid that I can't slip away from class until then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RK</em>
</p><p>With the meeting place set, Ren finally felt he could relax a little. Yet, his curiosity was getting the best of him as he wondered why she had chosen for lower library as their meeting place? Perhaps it closer for her to get to or maybe she felt the main one would be far too crowded or maybe...maybe she had chosen it for other specific reasons. </p><p> “<em>Fuck,</em>” he growled, his hand running over the bulge of his trousers. He had to take care of this...<em>now. </em></p><p>Pushing himself away from his desk, he walked out of the classroom and towards the teacher’s lounge. No one hardly used the bathrooms here so he knew he would have complete privacy to take care of business without being interrupted. Locking the stall, he unzipped his pants and let the heavy, swollen organ fall into his right hand. One stroke was quickly followed by two, then three.</p><p>Hints of breath erupted from him as he began stroking himself in earnest; the image of Rey's naked body leading him down the road to ecstasy. He was close, he could feel it building up in the pit of his stomach, churning over and over and over again.</p><p> "S-Shit!" Ren groaned, thrusting his hips forward with each stroke. He imagined it was Ren's tight virgin cunt engulfing around the base of his cock instead of his own hand---her deep, warm channels swallowing him whole until---"Oh<em> fuck</em>! <em>FUCK!</em>"</p><p>Thick strings of cum splattered the side of the bathroom stall causing Ren slumped forward slightly, completely out of breath. Grabbing for some toilet paper he wiped the residue off the walls before adjusting his trousers once more and making his way towards the sink to wash his hands. Staring at his clammy expression in the mirror, he wondered if anyone above or next to him heard him just now? What a interesting story that would be to tell his colleagues.</p><p><em>What the hell are you thinking, Ren? Do you want your career—everything you worked for to be ruined?</em> These same questions kept bleeding to the surface of his mind every single time he thought about crossing that very thing line when it came to Rey Kenobi. No matter which way, he was <em>still</em> her Professor and she was <em>still</em> his student and that was one of the most forbidden kind of relationships.</p><p>Seducing her and would be simple...easy, even. But then to loose her altogether because he couldn’t keep his growing attachment to her under control was something else altogether. He had to remind himself stay in check with reality.</p><p>Jerking off in the bathrooms, imaging in the sanctity of his home that he would have her spread eagled on his bed while he fucked her pussy for hours on end until it gushed with his flustering seed—<em>al</em>l of it had to be just that—kept inside his head. </p><p> "Ren?"</p><p>Shit! He knew that voice...Hux. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned to face his colleague. "Armitage, what brings you to the English department?"</p><p> "Uh, I work here," Hux answered with a very smug expression etched across his face. "Are you heading back to class? I was hoping we could talk a little more about that 'thing' I mentioned to you before."</p><p>Ren exhaled. "Look, I just don't think it's a good idea, man. Besides, what if you were to get caught? Everything you've worked for would be ruined."</p><p> "You obviously don't know<em> 'me'</em> very well," Hux snorted. "I got one thing on my side that none of the other professors will expect: stealth.</p><p> "If you call getting nearly caught sneaking into the Dean's office, my mother's office, stealth, then I got news for you, pal. That's not stealth, that's called 'not planning your strategy' all that well," said Ren with a shake of his head.</p><p> "That's why I need you to cover for me, man."</p><p> "You do realize that if anyone catches you, faculty or student, your ass is wheat-grass, right?"</p><p>Blinking, Hux murmured, "I don't believe that I am quite familiar with that catch-phrase, Ren or should I say, <em>Solo?</em>"</p><p> "Shhh, you know better than to use my birthname!"</p><p> "Then if you want to keep the dirty-little secret of your past hidden you'll do as I say!"</p><p> "Seriously?" Ren countered, folding his arms. "That's your plan? To blackmail me if I refuse to help? Dude, have you got your priorities out of whack? I could care less if you tell anyone my birthname. Sure, I'll get questioned for it but at least I'm not going behind the Dean's back stealing SAT tests to help a student that I'm currently <em>fucking</em>!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>